


Backup

by kentucka



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kentucka/pseuds/kentucka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Steve watch the new The Green Hornet movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backup

_"See?" Kato almost-yells, pointing the remote at the smooth, shiny black exterior of another Chrysler Imperial. He and Britt duck through the gaping hole left in the wall, concentrating not to stumble over the rubble. The car's doors open as they rush toward it before Chudnofsky's stunned henchmen regain their wits and weapons. "Backups."_

Steve snorts, and Danny can see every single one of those fucking perfect white teeth, his partner is grinning so wide. "What?" he asks, annoyed that Steve has yet to explain what's so amusing after Chudnofsky encouraged Scanlon to 'embark the vehicle' at gunpoint.

"Just," Steve waves a hand full of popcorn at the TV as The Black Beauty II is on screen for a microsecond during the ensuing high-speed car chase. " _That's_ the kind of backup I'd wait for."

Danny stares disbelievingly at Steve's gleeful expression, and he actually has to take a calming breath before his mouth manages to catch up with all the words he wants to throw at Steve. "You! You did not just say that!"

Steve turns his head, and if possible grins even wider in the face of Danny's rightful indignation. Danny has the horrible suspicion that his boss, his partner, the man into whose hands he lays his life routinely, actually settles in to watch him explode verbally. As if his rants are even more entertaining than a low-IQ, high-octane Hollywood action movie. He's being played; he's not taken seriously. The thought riles Danny on even more: "What the hell? Chin and Kono are our backup, _I_ am _your_ backup! We've saved your ass countless times, because you always rush in guns blazing, without a real game-plan for what happens if the bad guys dare to shoot back! And now I'm not good enough for you anymore? And, the car! Is my _car_ suddenly not good enough? Did the latest issue of Soldiers Magazine criticize the lack of space in the back of the Camaro? Or is it just because it's not a classic pile of rust like your precious Marquis? Doesn't keep you from driving it all the time, now, does it?"

"All Hands," Steve only replies calmly, and flicks a popcorn at Danny's chest dead-center. He frowns but the corners of his mouth are still tugged up, like he's smiling despite himself. "Soldiers is the Army magazine."


End file.
